Rian
Rian is one of the main protagonists of Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. He accompanies his friends, Brea and Deet, in an attempt to start a rebellion against the Skeksis and learn the true extents of their power and save the world. Background Rian is one of the Gelflings who lived during the Age of Devision, before the Skeksis ordered the execution of the Gelflings. He was a member of the Stonewood Clan and the son of war hero Ordon, who was also the Captain of the Guard at the Castle of the Crystal. As a child, Rian and his father would try and catch Fezzgigs together. However, the identity of Rian's mother has not been identified. Rian grew up knowing which Skeksis was which, and they in return knew Rian was the son of the Palace Guard. Joining the Guard, Rian found it hard living in his father's shadow and hoped to win his father's approval. He met and fell in love with fellow Guard Mira of the Vapra Clan and became best friends with Gurjin of the Drenchen Clan. Personality Physical Appearance Rian is a lean Gelfling with light brown skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dreamfasting:' Rian can share his memories and thoughts with another Gelfling and vice versa whenever he is in physical contact with other Gelflings by touching each other by touching hands. He used dreamfasting with the other Gelflings so they could see their story and reveal the truth about the Skeksis. When he dreamfasted with Kylan, Gurjin and Naia, they were summoned from their conscionses, they were transported to the Dreamworld. Abilities *'''Swordfighting: '''Rian was well versed in sword-fighting due to being trained to being a guard of the Crystal Castle. He was able to best even the General Skeksis. However, Rian could not take up skekMal, who managed to take him hostage several times. The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance End. Begin. All the Same. Nothing Is Simple Anymore What Was Sundered and Undone The First Thing I Remember Is Fire She Knows All the Secrets By Gelfling Hand ... Time to Make ... My Move Prophets Don't Know Everything The Crystal Calls A Single Piece Was Lost Relationships Ordon Ordon is Rian's father. Rian and his father's relationship was strained when Ordon thought his son was responsible for his girlfriend, Mira's death. He failed multiple times to recapture him. However, Rian showed the truth behind Mira's death to his father, Ordon and his son appeared to begin making ammends. However, SkekMal appears and Ordon sacrifices his life to save his son in an effort to protect him. However, Ordon's sacrifice was in vein, as Rian was captuered by SkekMal anyways. Mira Mira was Rian's girlfriend and primary love interest. However, after her death, Rian wished to avenge her by going up against the Skeksis and was dedicated into ending their rule. Whenever he revisited the memory with other Gelflings, he began crying over the loss of the woman he loved. Deet Rian met Deet in "What Was Sundered and Undone" when she encountered him in the woods after he shortly escape from Maudra Fara and his father Ordon. Deet was inspired by Rian with a scheme to free her friend, Hup. They become close over their course of their adventures. She arrives near the end of the fight between SkekMal, Rian, and Ordon. Deet comforted Rian after his father fell into the Gobbles with skekMal, until skekMal miraculously launches out of the Gobbles and snatches Rian away. It is hinted throughout the series that the two of them have romantic interests in each other. However, they just see each other as best friends instead. Rian tries finding her after the battle but he cannot find her. Brea Rian first met Brea when he and his friends from the woods dreamfasted with each other and found their conscious in the Dreamworld. However, they met in person when he and his friends rescued her, Deet, Hup and several of he Vapra paladins, where Brea and Rian hugged each other despite barely knowing each other. After they met Rek'yr, Rian did not trust him and advised Brea there was a possibility they should not trust him. However, it ended with her winning the argument that they needed help. When she was abducted by skekMal, he tried rescuing her and felt extreme guilt. However, skekGra and urGoh assured that skekMal was not going to harm her and instead using Brea as bait. Rian found Brea's journal and kept it for safekeeping. When they were reunited, Rian gave Brea her journal back. Overjoyed, she thanked him, for she thought it was lost forever. Fara Fara is Rian's Maudra, with whom he sought an audience with. She was too consumed by the Skeksis' rumors that Rian killed his girlfriend, Mira and did not believe that Skeksis were draining Gelfling essense for their own survival. She ordered his capture; however, Rian escaped. When Fara learned that the Maudra had been murdered and that what Rian was telling her to be true, she apologized to him for not listening earlier. However, Rian accepted she did not know at the time and found no apology necessary. Trivia * Rian's name is pronounced Ree-an Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Gelflings Category:Live-action characters Category:The Muppets characters Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Characters introduced in 2019 Category:Humanoids Category:Swordsmen Category:Security guards Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors